In a Galaxy NOT so Far Away
by LittleBunnyFufu13
Summary: Young Jedi Knight Vanna Elarius was on the other side of her galaxy an a diplomatic mission when order 66 was issued. While fleeing for her life she, and her droid, escaped through a wormhole that took her far, far away. Follow along as she learns how to adapt to this new and interesting planet and it's so called 'Mightiest Heroes.'
1. The Jedi Purge

Green lasers shot across the brow of the ship. Vanna nearly cursed. How did the tie fighters find her? She had traveled to the edge of the known universe to get away from the rising Empire. After losing so many in the clone wars and still coming out alive, the jedi order had just been taken out. Recently knighted Vanna Elarius had been out on a diplomatic mission far away from rest of the Jedi Order when the Jedi purge began. The Force had cried out in excruciating pain as so many users of the Force were massacred. It shouldn't have been possible for all of them to be wiped out like that. Even the _children_ had not survived the Sith's wrath. So now she was running, flying as far away as her Starfighter could carry her.

Frantic beeps and whistles sounded as Vanna initiated evasive maneuvers. "I know R2-A7! I can see them!" Five tie fighters were on her tail, but that's not what had her worried. "Tie fighters can't travel too far from Star Destroyers. We have to lose these tails before one gets here." Tapping into the Force and her instincts, for they were one and the same, Vanna easily dodged the lasers being fired at her. They were faster than her though and catching up quick.

"R2-A7, if we want to make it out of this alive you're going to have to fire up the external hyperspace transport rings!" The droid responded with a series of shrill beeps. "I don't care where! Someplace without tie fighters would be nice!" She didn't have time to listen to her droids sassy response seeing how she almost got roasted by three blasts at once. She gripped her controls tightly and spiraled crazily, barely dodging two of the lasers. There was nothing she could do about the third as it clipped her wing. Vanna winced at the damage but continued dodging. She somehow managed to maneuver behind two of the fighters and took them out in quick succession.

"How's the wing doing R2?" She listened, not liking the response. "What do you mean it would be too risky to go into Hyperspace!? Busted wing or no, we are not going to just sit here and wait for a star destroyer to catch up with us." ' _I'm not going to be taken out like the rest of the Order. I have to survive to pass on my knowledge or at least as a testament that we Jedi can't be defeated so easily.'_

"Pick some coordinates and get ready to go into Hyperspace!" She would rather risk her Starfighter falling apart in Hyperspace than allow the Empire the satisfaction and joy of killing her.

More shots were fired, more dodges. This continued for several minutes, but she couldn't keep this up forever. Vanna dived suddenly and pulled up underneath one fighter. It didn't stand a chance against her aim. The smoking hull crashed into another tie fighter that had been following too closely. The last one proved little issue after taking out it's friends.

Sighing in relief she leant back in her seat, allowing herself a breather after the stressful fighting. That's when she felt it: a pull in a direction. She felt that if she went in that direction, they would be safe. A normal person would ignore the prompting as a stray thought, but Vanna knew the Force when she felt it.

R2-A7 beeped that he had the coordinates to a remote planet near a large smugglers route. No Empire ships would dare go there for awhile. It was a solid plan on R2's part, but it didn't feel right to Vanna.

"Cancel those coordinates. We're heading towards those stars over there." She gestured to the constellation that the Force was directing her towards. Her droid did not like this plan, insisting she had forgotten something.

"No I did not forget about the Star Destroyer tracking us down. The Force is telling me to head in that direction, and now that I have time to look at the damage on the wing I believe that your diagnostic is correct. If we go into Hyperspace as is, we will most likely break apart. Either way we die so why not go check out what I'm feeling in the Force?" The argument seemed to win over the stubborn droid. It was only looking out for her after all.

She steered towards their target, keeping an eye on their rear, looking for signs of any ships. It took only a few minutes to where the Force was wanting her to go, and believe me it wasn't what she was expecting. A large wormhole shimmered in front of them, sending out massive waves of energy that were thankfully not messing with her controls. They slowed to a stop just outside of its gravitational pull. Vanna peered into it's depths and could just make out stars on the other side.

"What do you think R2? Take the risk and go through the wormhole where we could end up anywhere and galaxies away from any living beings, or stay here and try to evade the Empire for the rest of our lives?" For once her talkative droid was silent. Vanna got the message. This was her decision. She was at a crossroad and she wouldn't be able to change what she decided. She steeled herself and spoke clearly, with her head raised. "The Force wouldn't have told me this was here unless it had a reason. Wherever this leads, I'm meant to go there. I will put my faith in the Force."

Speech over, she accelerated into the wormhole. At the last moment Vanna looked behind her and made out a large ship just coming into view. She smiled. ' _Not today boys.'_ With that the young Jedi Knight and her droid plunged into the wormhole, not knowing what waited for them on the other sided. As soon as they passed through, it collapsed into itself, leaving no sign that it had ever been there.


	2. Strange New Galaxy

"Where the pfassk are we?!" Vanna slammed her fist on her dashboard. After passing through the wormhole, Vanna and R2-A7 had tried to any of the surrounding systems with their maps. No such luck. It appeared they were far outside of the known universe. How far… there was no way to tell. With no way to tell the odds of ever returning to her galaxy were looking very slim. Not that there was anything left for her there. As far as she knew all of the Jedi Knights were dead. All her friends. No, that galaxy had nothing but death left in it. Still, it was rather daunting floating around in endless space with no idea where to go. With no idea if there was any life nearby. She had no clue where she was supposed to be heading and was completely lost in uncharted territory.

R2 chirped at that moment as if to remind her that she wasn't alone in this. He was there with her. Even though R2-A7 was just a droid, he was all she had left. The one friend that hadn't been torn away from her. She had started working with him as a padawan where they had quickly bonded. It wasn't common to bond so closely with a droid but it wasn't unheard of either. Besides no one could complain seeing how Vann and R2-A7 worked so amazingly together. Together, they could out fly over half the Jedi Order.

"Alright, scan for any signs of life through Radio waves. Hopefully we can pick up some sort of signal. Surely the Force wouldn't just dump us in the middle of nowhere." While R2 got busy scanning, Vanna began meditating. It was a little cramped to sit cross legged in her small cockpit, but it would have to do. She focused on the tug and pull of the universe, and allowed herself to become one with the Will of the Force. If the Force didn't provide answers on where to go, at the very least meditating would calm her emotions.

Any amount of time could've passed before R2-A7 broke her from her meditation. She listened to him quietly and allowed what he had said to sink in. He was getting very faint signals from a solar system not too far away. Without entering Hyperspace, and risk falling apart with their damaged wing, It would take a couple days to reach. Well it's not like she had anywhere else to be.

"I hope the natives to this solar system will be friendly. We need to land and fix this wing, and I would rather not have to try to fix a wing while fending off rude natives." The droid swiveled to face her and voiced some suggestions. "Hmm, you're right. The moment we are in communication range we should ask permission to land on their planet. It wouldn't do to make them think we were invading. That would be very messy.

Vanna had R2-A7 take control of the Starfighter, since he knew where they were heading, and reclined back. Now to just kill time before they arrived at what would hopefully be their haven. For now she would continue to meditate and hope to receive answers to their predicament.


	3. First Contact

Director Nicholas Fury was suspicious. Not the normal suspicious that one would expect from the Director of a large organization dedicated to espionage. No, he was anxious because there was no sign of danger. No secret battles being waged, no criminal masterminds out to take over and/or destroy the world, not even any superpowered psychos showing up and causing chaos. So yes, Nick Fury was very suspicious. Either the criminals were getting better at hiding or this was the calm before the storm.

"Director Fury, Sir." Agent Hill bustled over looking as grim as ever. Her pace made it clear that something important had come up. "We have a situation."

"If it's something about Stark I don't want to hear it. I've had it up to here cleaning up that guy's messes."

"No Sir. We are picking up a distress call." A look of nervousness appeared on her face. Was that it? Why would Agent Hill be so worked up over a distress call?

"I assume there must be something special about whoever is asking for our assistance." Agent Hill nodded swiftly. "Well then spit it out!"

"The distress call didn't come from Earth Sir."

"Care to elaborate on that Agent?" Fury asked in a dark tone. Agent Maria Hill winced. She knew Director Fury wouldn't like the news. They hadn't exactly had the best experiences with aliens in the past. The Chitauri was one example.

"It would appear a single ship is moving towards Earth at incredible speeds. As of fifteen minutes ago the pilot has been radioing for permission to land. We have not as of yet replied and are waiting your orders." Great just what he needed, another alien on the planet.

"I want to hear this transmission." Fury sped walked towards the bridge of the Helicarrier. His black trench coat billowed out behind him. Agent Hill had to jog keep up. The bridge was as busy as ever. Workers moved around frantically trying to pinpoint the location of this alien spacecraft. At least that was what Fury hoped they were doing.

He had just made it to his monitors when they received another call from the alien spacecraft. "This is Jedi Knight Vanna Elarius requesting permission to land." Fury listened to what seemed to be a female voice. He wondered the importance of the term 'Jedi Knight.' It seemed to be some sort of title. "I have a broken wing in need of repairs and must land. Food and water rations are low. Requesting immediate response. Over." The call cut off.

"It seems our alien is in a bit of a tight spot," Fury mused more to himself than anyone else. "What else has she said?"

Agent Hill answered, "Nothing else, Sir. It's almost the same thing every time. She calls every few minutes, probably to give us time to respond."

Fury scrunched his face in contemplation. Could he afford to let this alien onto the planet? They had no idea if her plea for help was legit or not. But if they refused to help her then she could very well perish in space. Members of her race could very well blame them for not providing assistance. This was very complicated.

Making a decision, he raised his head and schooled his features. "Open communications and put me on. It's time to talk to our visitor."


	4. Please Let Me on Your Planet!

_AN: Sorry about the length of the last chapter. Here's another one to make up for it._

 _I've been having internet problems lately, so there could be some delays in updates._

 _I'm so happy that you guys are loving this story! If you have any recommendations or corrections please PM me._

 _Sadly I do not own the Avengers or Star Wars._

"Stars! How long does it take to answer a request?!" Vanna shouted in frustration. R2-A7 had found a private channel from this planet that seemed to be used for some sort of military or government purposes. It had seemed like the best way to talk to someone in charge who could grant her permission to land and possibly even assistance in fixing her ship. Should she even bother to fix her Starfighter though? It's not like she would be heading back to her galaxy anytime soon if ever.

She sighed not sure what to do. It was at that moment that R2 beeped in excitement. Yes R2 units can get excited. She soon found out why when her radio crackled to life. A gruff male voice filled her ears. "This is Director Nicholas Fury. If you don't mind I need to ask you a few questions before you can land here." He sounded like he didn't care if she minded or not.

 _Great,_ she thought. _I have to pass a test to gain entry to this planet._ She had hoped that they would hear her plight and welcome her with open arms. She should've learned long ago that it was never that easy.

Vanna flicked on her transmitter and said, "I hear you. What would you like to know?"

Director Fury didn't hesitate before beginning his questions. "First off how do we know that you come in peace? How do I know that you aren't here to attack us?" Stars this man was already asking the heavy questions. She should've expected skepticism.

Vanna took a deep breath, and thought back to all of her diplomatic training. This was going to take tact. "Sir I'm afraid I cannot provide you the proof that you would need to allow you to decide my trustworthiness. I instead ask for you to look at my situation." She took a deep breath and continued saying, "I have no maps and no idea where I am in the Universe, I am running out of rations, and I have a broken wing that is only temporarily repaired. The fact that I am asking permission to land instead of invading should be proof enough that I mean no harm."

Silence met her. Eventually the voice replied, "I will take that into consideration. I do, however have a few more questions to ask."

Vanna held back a groan and tried to keep her voice level. "I am willing to answer your questions."

"Where are you from? You say that you have no idea where you are, and I'm wondering how in the world you managed that."

"I am from a different galaxy than this one. I have no idea where it is in accordance with yours. You see I was fleeing for my life from men who wanted to kill me for my title as a Jedi Knight. They had managed to graze my wing before I could take out the ones pursuing me. With a damaged wing I was unable to make a speedy getaway. More enemies were coming and I had just resigned myself to my death when I saw a wormhole. It was my only hope of escape. With moments to spare I made it through that wormhole and it closed behind me, leaving me with no way back. It deposited me in this galaxy which, considering the infinite size of the universe, could be billions and billions of light years away from my own. I decided to look for a habitable planet and found yours. Does that answer your question?" Vanna asked the last bit camly. She couldn't afford to get on this man's bad side. He was the one who decided her fate after all.

"You mentioned that because of your title you were being hunted. What does a 'Jedi Knight' mean?"

"Jedi knights were the diplomats, users of the force, and protectors of my galaxy. We were trained from a very young age to bring peace between planets and nations before a war broke out. If war ever did breakout, we would protect the innocent and just. A week ago we were wiped out by forces we thought were our allies. The Sith, the Jedi order's mortal enemies, were behind the betrayal. The Sith have always wanted to wipe us out. This time they nearly succeeded. As far as I can tell only a handful have survived. It is unknown how long that will last. None of them had a convenient wormhole to fly through like me." She finished with a shaky laugh. It was painful to Vanna to remember what had happened to her friends and family, but if it could gain the trust of this man named Fury then she would bear the pain.

"Is there anyway that these 'Sith Lords' could have followed you?" The man's voice didn't hold any emotion. He was either heartless or more worried about his planet's safety than her sob story. Vanna hoped it was the latter, but if that was the case she would have to convince him the Sith were not a threat to him.

"No. This galaxy is not apart of their known universe and the wormhole closed seconds after I went through. Your planet is safe from their wrath." That should do the trick. "If that's it for now, Sir, I would be happy to answer more of your questions later. I ask you to take into consideration what I have told you."

Now was for the moment of truth. Vanna waited, holding her breath as the other end remained silent. "I will have your answer in a few hours. Have a good day." And just like that she wanted to hit something again. That man was insufferable!

"Can you believe that R2?!" The droid beeped out what can only be described as cursing as he responded with what he thought of the man. It caused Vanna to chuckle and feel slightly better about the whole situation.

During the conversation with that emotionless man Fury they had reached the planet that was being a huge thorn in Vanna's side. Now they began to orbit it as Vanna and R2-A7 yet again prepared for a long wait. One thought was continuously going through her head. _If that man decides to refuses me permission to land, I'll have to land anyways._ She just hoped this could end peacefully.

 _AN: Did you like it? Leave me a review so I know!_

 _Thanks for reading XD_


	5. Tony Wants to Meet the Alien

**Chapter 5: Tony Wants to Meet the Alien!**

Tony Stark was having a perfectly normal day. He had went to bed at four in the morning, gotten up at three in the afternoon, drank an entire pot of coffee, ate a burnt piece of toast (how he could build a flying suit of armour in a cave out of scraps, yet he couldn't manage to make a proper piece of toast is beyond me), and was now holed up in his lab making cool additions to his suit. Like I said, perfectly normal.

That was until J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted his work. "Sir, it would appear the S.H.I.E.L.D. has picked up an interesting transmission from space and have yet to respond." That was all Tony needed to hear to make his stomach drop. ' _Please don't be an invading alien army.'_

"Can you connect to the signal?" If he could hear what they were transmitting then he could properly prepare for yet another invasion. Tony felt like hitting something. They had _just_ finished repairs to the tower!

The crackle of a radio signal echoed through the mostly empty lab. Tony sat impatiently, bobbing his leg up and down, for an agonizing four minutes and twenty-six seconds before he heard anything. And boy was he in for a shock.

"This is Jedi Knight Vanna Elarius requesting permission to land. I have a broken wing in need of repairs and must land. Food and water rations are low. Requesting immediate response. Over."

Well that certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Not only was it a female (not being sexist, he was just expecting a gruff, alien voice) but she sounded relatively young at that. If what this Vanna was saying is true, then this certainly wasn't an invasion. Tony started bobbing up and down in excitement. He had always wanted to meet a friendly alien! And a girl one at the sound of it. Of course she could turn out to be purple and covered in alien warts and tentacles. Plus there was the fact that Pepper would probably not like the prospect of him flirting with any girls not just an alien one. ' _I still want to meet her though.'_

He was just about to reply to the transmission when Fury beat him to it. So instead, Stark listened closely as Fury and the alien chick conversed. Her story was shocking. ' _An alien diplomat and a refugee. What if she's wrong about being followed?'_ Tony thought about the science of wormholes and figured that if she was being truthful about how she got here, then they should have no problem with these so called 'Sith.' Finally the alien seemed to have enough with the questions and, with a surprising amount of diplomacy given the situation, requested an answer from Fury.

"I will have your answer in a few hours. Have a good day." Tony snorted. That was Fury for you. Inconsiderate and constantly making you feel like you're at his mercy. Well, Tony wasn't going to wait around to be _asked_ to be apart of the welcoming committee when old eyepatch finally decides to have mercy on the poor little alien.

"Jarvis, get me the location of the Helicarrier. I think it's time for me to pay S.H.I.E.L.D. a little visit."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Alien ship orbiting the planet would it, Sir?"

Tony smiled mischievously as he summoned his suit. "Now what would give you that idea?"


	6. Tony Plays the Council Like a Fiddle

**Chapter 6: Tony Plays the Council Like a Fiddle**

In a matter of minutes Tony Stark had boarded the Helicarrier and stepped out of his suit. He hadn't bothered asking for permission to land there and, judging by the eyerolls of the crew, they hadn't expected him to. At this point all of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of his aversion to answering to an authority other than his own.

Tony didn't pay them any attention and marched through the helicarrier like he owned the place. Really he only built, designed, and planned the whole thing. In other words he knew exactly where to go in order to speak with Fury. The World Council Room. Or the Douchebag Room as Tony liked to call it. An Alien distress call would probably have them all in fits and arguing over the other. Time for Tony to save an alien's life.

He found the door he needed and typed in his override command, another perk of designing the giant flying battleship. It opened up to reveal exactly what he had expected. Fury was standing in the middle of a shouting match as dozens of screens showed the Council members arguing over what to do. Despite all of the argueing it seemed like they were getting nowhere. That was nothing new. No wonder Fury told the alien it would be a few hours. At the rate this was going, a few hours seemed hopeful. 'Time to shine,' thought Tony.

"Fury! Just the man I wanted to see." He grinned as he smoothly walked to the center of the room. All eyes were on him as the Council quieted, just how he liked it.

Fury growled in annoyance. First the Council and now he had to deal with Stark. "What do you want, Stark? I'm busy with the Council and you should not be in here in the first place."

Stark only smiled wider. "I'm here to meet the alien of course! Honestly Fury, did you expect me not to find out? I'm offended." He felt a bit bad calling her an alien and not by her name, but he had hurried over here so fast he had forgotten it.

"Mister Stark." A stern woman spoke. Her face was pinched as if she had a stick up her… "This does not concern you. If you wish to speak with Director fury it must wait. We are busy discussing what we should do with the alien that you speak of."

"Well obviously you're letting her land, correct?" Tony asked. Judging by their glares they did not appreciate that he was still there. From the corner of his eye he could see Fury's lips twitch upwards the slightest bit. He knew what tony was either going to speed this up immensely, or stall it forever. He hoped it was the former. "I mean it seems that she is in desperate need of assistance."

"This does not concern you Stark," A pale man with what looked to be permanently furrowed eyebrows grouched. Tony couldn't help but think that everyone of these angry people thought too seriously about themselves. They all needed to chill out.

"You are absolutely right." The shock on all of their faces nearly made Tony break character right then and there. He only held on with extreme will power. "Since you guys are busy arguing about whether or not to allow this alien to live, I'm going to start prepping a landing site."

The Council was in uproar. Most shouting at Stark to stop. The only one who wasn't saying anything was the ever stoic Fury. "What is the meaning of this Stark!?" Stern stick lady managed to shout over the noise. She had an impressive set of pipes.

Stark turned only a few feet from the exit. "Well, let me put it this way. Judging from that alien's distress call," One member of the council, a military man with a gray buzzcut, tried to ask him how he had heard the distress call in the first place, but Stark ignored him and continued on, "this planet is her only chance at survival. No rations, a busted ship, and no planet, nay, no galaxy to call home. She is desperate. Do you really think that even if you deny her access she will listen? Do you think she will just sit there in her spaceship in orbit and think 'I guess I will just die here because a bunch of politicians said, no.' I don't think so. At the very least she will land to make repairs and gather food."

Members mumbled to each other. They would never say it out loud, but Anthony Stark did have a point. No matter how diplomatic someone seemed, they would throw the rules out of the window if it meant survival. S.H.I.E.L.D. and showed that to them too many times to count.

Tony, seeing that they were considering what he had said, plowed on. "We have two options. One, we can deny her entry to the planet, she lands anyways, and we waste resources trying to chase her down and imprison her. All while making a potentially dangerous enemy. Or two, and I feel you will like this one, we greet her with open arms and become her rescuers. She will see us as allies and quite possibly share technology and knowledge with us from some far away corner of the galaxy. It's up to you because, as you said, 'this doesn't concern me,'" Stark snarked.

"Or we could just shoot her down," One member chimed in. a balding, older gentleman who stated it as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Oh we could, but not only would that be incredibly stupid," baldy's face grew red as he shouted in rage, "But it could be also catastrophic. She could have weapons that can take us out. Plus, I have a feeling this alien is capable at dodging whatever potshots we shoot at her. She did mention her people were in a war. You have to be capable of fighting to survive. If nothing else, it would be sad to destroy whatever ship got her here so speedily. I would love to look at the mechanics on that thing."

The Council resumed muttering to themselves. From what Stark heard, it was beginning to sound like they were going in favor of saving the the alien. 'Vanna,' his brain _finally_ remembered. He never was good a memorizing names. He was just turning to leave for reals this time when Fury stopped him.

"No need to prep a landing site, Stark. _If_ the Council allows it, we will have Miss Elarius land on the helicarrier." The emphasis on the 'if' made Fury's thoughts clear. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would eventually agree to host an alien on the planet. Who knew, if things went well, this could be the first of many alien refugees. That wouldn't happen for many years, but this was a good start.

"Well in that case I'll see you around for the introduction." Tony was satisfied to see Fury's deep set frown of annoyance return. He never went very long without seeing it.

"Try not to scar the Alien, Stark."

Tony grinned evilly. "No promises, Pirate!" And with that Tony Stark strutted out the door, leaving Fury to deal with calming the council. Tony had some people to call.

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a bad year. Your comments and support has really helped though. I am now out of my funk and filled with inspiration! I'm going to try to update about once a week if I can. I won't have an official day, just whenever I finish and edit a chapter. I've also been trying to make them longer so that you have more to hold you over until the next update.**

 **So what did you guys think? I hope the characters aren't too oc (I've tried to keep them as true as possible so far. Vanna will be able to meet some Avengers soon, either next chapter or the one after. I've also planned a few surprises in the story so stay tuned for those! Also I changed the cover art if any of you noticed. This one fits much more to what I think Vanna should look like.**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you guys think! I love reading comments and I'll gladly take any constructive criticism you give. Until next time!**


End file.
